


Right Place, Wrong Thief

by Gryphonrhi



Category: Highlander: The Series, White Collar
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Crossover, Gen, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of these days, Methos will have an uneventful lunch with Duncan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Place, Wrong Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pat_t](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pat_t).



Methos sauntered into the newly trendy Ella's Cafe the way his current identity would: gaze flicking around the room to take in the current fashions and trends, speed slowed a little to let him watch and be watched, and his smile confident and self-contained. The fun part would be keeping the persona in place past Duncan's first reunion kiss, but they both liked a challenge.

His first clue that this wasn't going to go as planned came when Duncan strode in, slowed down partway through the restaurant, and started to frown. He made it to the seat opposite Methos, sat down, and said quietly, "We should leave now."

"Whatever happened to, 'Hello, how are you, are you free for breakfast tomorrow?'" Methos asked. He pulled out his wallet and began to extract money to cover the drink he'd already ordered. (And not yet received; MacLeod was going to buy him extra for this...)

"You hate it when my trouble shows up." Duncan said, standing up with him.

"You leave so much of it around, Highlander." Methos was looking around, still using his Christopher Marley appraising gaze. Working as an exclusive jeweler was paying _very_ well.

Duncan tugged him out along a different route to the door, dodging the tables on the east side of the cafe. "Yeah, well, we both hate it when Amanda's trouble shows up, old man. The guy by the window in the Rat Pack clothing is one of her museum coworkers named Neal Caffrey.  And Amanda said she might try to catch up with us next week."

"Somewhere else for brunch it is," Methos agreed immediately, wondering again how Amanda always managed to find the gorgeous ones. Not that Methos was giving MacLeod back, of course, so he shouldn't begrudge her the pretty thief... but window shopping never hurt.  Besides.  Now he knew another face to watch closely if Mr Caffrey should come prowling through his shop.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Halloween treat, and for Crossovers100 prompt #57 -- _lunch_.


End file.
